The Proposal
by richonnelandfill
Summary: Richonne AU. A Richonne spin on the movie The Proposal. Michonne needs a green card, and Rick is her only help. Will he comply or will her get deported?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story. I got the idea from RichonneFic's Rom Com Challenge, which was in Oct but my ass writes slow as hell. This story is a Richonne spin on the movie The Proposal with Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock.**

* * *

"What the hell was that Rick!?" After hearing the dial tone, Michonne ended the call and slammed her hands down on the marble desk in front of her.

"I…, I don't even know where that came from." Rick grabbed his head in astonishment as he paced back and forth in Michonne's small office.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you do the talking. But no, Grimes didn't want to be left out. You almost screwed this up for the both of us!" Michonne scoffed.

The two coworkers ended in a stalemate. Rick and Michonne were the top two book editors of their growing publishing company in New York City. For the past two weeks they spent their every waking day drawing up a book deal with a huge potential client, Oprah. Their boss Negan trusted them to close the deal before everyone came back from Thanksgiving holiday. It being their last day of business, Michonne suggested that she handle talking directly to the media mogul herself, rather than talking through Oprah's publicist like they had been doing.

"I was just trying to give her a compliment." Rick replied sternly.

"Telling her that it's outstanding that a dark-skinned woman with kinky hair like her had books flying off the shelf is not, and I repeat, not a compliment. Are you missing common logic and reasoning?" Steam practically rose from Michonne's head.

"It came out wrong," he groaned.

"Well hopefully she'll be able to look over your white ignorance and decide to sign with us. Let's give Negan this update and be done with it. This time I'll do all the talking." Rick silently mocked her as he let her strut past him toward the boardroom.

He hung back a few steps as Michonne strode past several cubicles in her 6 inch heels and tight pencil skirt with ease. For the three years that had Rick worked at the company he knew Michonne to be as serious as the day was long. She never partook in work room jokes, or after work happy hours, and seemed like a complete stick in the mud. He knew nothing of her life outside of work and she seemed to like it that way. She kept no photos of family in her office, nor did she ever mention them. He could not fathom how someone as pretty as her could be so cold.

Michonne wore her chestnut locs in a perfect bun every single day. Her look was just as precise as her daily routine. White crisp blouse, black skirt, black heels. Coffee, close the office door to work for six hours, bathroom, leave, repeat. The two weeks Negan forced them to work together was the closest he had ever been to her. The only new information that he gathered was that she had a best friend named Sasha who worked downstairs in marketing.

As Rick followed her a couple footsteps behind, Daryl caught up to him and asked. "You close the deal?"

"Eh, we don't know yet. Oprah said she wanted to review all her offers and make a decision by Monday."

"Damn, way to keep you on your toes."

"Tell me about it. To make matters worse, Michonne said I offended Oprah. So if this doesn't go through, Michonne is going to have my ass on a stake."

"What a witch." The scruffy friend shook his head and patted Rick on the back, allowing him to enter the boardroom.

Negan sat on the edge of the long boardroom table with his legs crossed at the ankle. He was a charming man in a large package. He loomed over the rest of the staff with his tall stature and could give a hug tight enough to wrestle a bear. Even so, he was very well put together. His hair was perfectly slicked back every day and he owned an impressive collection of dress shoes that completed his suit and tie look.

Michonne had already taken her position in front of Negan waiting for Rick. "Ah Rick, I was just introducing Michonne to Aaron from Human Resources." Rick then noticed the semi-familiar guy from the office Christmas party last year. He had short curly hair and wore a pair of glasses high on his nose. He was curious as to why he was needed during their report. Negan continued, "Since you're here why don't you two tell me how the conversation with Oprah went."

Rick began, "I-"

Michonne cut him off. "Negan, Oprah seems very impressed with our offer. Our small staff gives us clout over our big-time competitors. She can trust that we won't be harping her for a large percentage of her book's proceeds. She wants to review the other offers, but she said she'll have her manager call us with her decision by Monday after the holiday."

"Sounds great! I knew I could trust you two to get the job done. Speaking of the holiday, Grimes, can you grab that box and pass out holiday mugs to the staff. Be careful, those idiots didn't use bubble wrap so it's very fragile." Negan pointed to a dilapidated cardboard box in the back corner of the room. Rick walked back and struggled with picking it up. For a box carrying heavy mugs, the cardboard was nearly paper thin.

"Now Michonne, Aaron here informed me that you have an urgent matter regarding your green card." Michonne's eyes grew wide. She remembered getting an email about it a while back but with the company growing in status, she took on more of a workload, ultimately forgetting to take care of the paperwork.

"Michonne your green card status is up and you need to apply for naturalization immediately. Unfortunately you waited until the holiday, therefore I have no idea how you're going to get it done, but you cannot come back to work until your paperwork is completed. Otherwise the U.S. Department of Homeland Security has every right to deport you on the spot."

"Deport?!" Michonne raised her voice uncharacteristically. She heard the glass mugs clinking as the beat-up box nearly toppled out of Rick's arms.

"Michonne, they send out several warnings in the mail before it even gets this far. Regardless of whether you read them or not, you were legally notified." Aaron added pointedly.

Negan's voice took a serious tone. "So unless you plan on making a permanent trip down to South Africa, I suggest you get that paperwork to me asap. I'd hate to lose a senior partner in the making."

Rick knew he had no right to listen in on Michonne's personal information but he was stunned. He had assumed that Michonne was a black woman, yet he had no idea she was from South Africa. He had already heard too much of the conversation. "Excuse me," Rick needed room to get through the glass door.

Her brain skimmed through the four methods she knew to gain U.S. citizenship. Thoughts swirled in Michonne's head as she watched Rick walking cubicle to cubicle handing out the gifts. "Well, I wanted to keep this private as long as I could but," she took a large breath for dramatic effect, "the reason I didn't update my paperwork was because I'm getting married."

Negan's eyelids fluttered. "Married!? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, let alone a fiancé."

Michonne had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I never speak about any of my personal life sir." Michonne kept a straight face, lying on the spot was the perfect skill for this moment.

"Who's the lucky son of a gun?" Negan bellowed.

Her eyes flitted toward the door as Rick re-entered the room with the empty box, Negan's eyes followed.

"Grimes! Grimes is your fiancé?!" The man was blown away.

Rick felt like he had walked right into the middle of a burglary. "What?"

"Sweetie," Michonne showed more teeth than he had ever seen before as she glided toward him, "the cat's out of the bag. I had to tell them."

"Huh?" Rick was not sure if he was more confused by the sudden sugary tone Michonne was using with him or the light rubbing of his forearm that was happening.

"Congrats Rick! You two had me fooled. This whole time I thought you hated each other. No wonder Michonne damn near begged me to let her work alone on the Oprah account. If I would have known earlier I would've thrown a party!"

"What?" Rick's words were stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter.

Michonne turned her body in front of Rick's in order to hide her mouth. "You owe me big time! Just go with it. We'll talk about this later," she spat.

Michonne painted on a wide grin once more for her boss. "We would have said something but we know it's completely against work policy to fraternize within the building."

Rick swallowed hard. "Mhm."

"You can't help who you fall in love with though." She glanced at Rick, knowing she would have to find a good way to convince him to continue on with her plan.

"Ain't that something Aaron," Negan laughed. "They've been screwing this whole time. We'll figure out how to get around the whole fraternization thing when you get back. But be sure to bring Aaron here those marriage records. Lucille is not going to believe this."

Five hours had passed since Michonne left Rick gawking into space in the boardroom. She told him to meet back in her office at 4:30 pm and her irritation was growing that he was already two minutes late. Irresponsible, that's what he was. Rumors of their engagement had spread through the small office like wildfire. Although none of her coworkers spoke directly to her, she heard the whispers as she travelled to the break room to get coffee. She did not care about the details that they made up, as long as they believed it. She worked with idiots, of course they believed it. But she knew better. Not only was he irresponsible, but he was an overconfident know-it-all that did not take direction well. They would never work as a real couple. She was surprised they were even able to get through their assignment.

There was a knock at Michonne's door and Rick stepped through, his face still as stunned as she had left it.

"Michonne what the hell is going on? I've already had about ten people come up to me asking about a wedding I had no idea about a few hours ago!"

"Rick, Rick."

"Michonne, no. This is insane. I owe you one, true, but you've got to be kidding me."

With a stoic face Michonne ordered, "Rick sit down and shut up." He reluctantly followed her instruction. "Since you heard everything there's no point in me reiterating that I need a green card. You are going to help me get it."

"Why would I do that? I barely even know you." Rick grimaced.

Michonne sighed. "Here's what we're going to do. You and I will spend this weekend together, learn as much as possible about each other so that I," she stood up, "can pass this test for a new green card. We'll go to the courthouse, get a certificate. Wait a year, have a quiet divorce and go on happily about our lives. It's nothing but a legal document Rick."

"Well I guess I'll have to say screw finding the love of my life for the next year because I'll be stuck married to Satan himself."

Michonne folded her arms over her chest and squinted with distaste. "I'm sure I'll be doing the female race a favor."

"This sounds great for you but tell me why I won't just say forget this, let you get deported, and take your position as senior editor."

"Because if you don't follow through with this I'll have you reported and fired for discrimination. I will tell them that you are culturally incompetent and unfit to work with the diverse population this company seeks to reach."

"That's not true. You have no proof!" Rick leaned forward in his chair.

"Your ill-judged comment this morning is all the proof I need. I could easily get Oprah to confirm that you said it. Black women stick together. Maybe you would know that if you took your nose out of the air and wiped the privilege off your face. On top of that, you openly having a long-standing rivalry with the only black woman in the department does nothing to help your case."

Rick let her words sink in. "You're evil. You've been waiting to take me down."

"No Grimes, you did that fine all by yourself. You're too busy being buddy buddy with everyone in the office to actually be on top of your shit." Rick took a breath to cool off and think. She was right. There was no way he was getting out of this, but he was not going to let her control him.

"Fine," he ran both hands through his hair, "pack your bags tonight. We leave for Georgia in three hours." He briskly got up from the chair and held on to the office's doorknob.

"Georgia?" Michonne asked.

Rick slightly smirked. "Yes, I already had plans to go home so if we have to stick together you're coming with me. I'm sure you can find someone to watch your nine cats at home."

"Fine. Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

The bumpy ride over the train tracks woke Michonne from her deep slumber. Rick had to buy her plane ticket at the last minute, she was stuck next to a mother and crying baby and therefor did not get any rest on their flight to Georgia. She quickly wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth before Rick sensed her movement. The neighborhood they drove through was surrounded by old, worn down buildings. Buildings that looked like they had not been touched in decades.

I thought we got off the plane in Atlanta," Michonne glanced at him from the backseat of the cab.

"We did. We drove past Atlanta and now we're in King's County."

"King County?" Michonne looked around for any sign of familiarity. She had been to Atlanta several times, but she had never even heard of King's County. "What in the caucasian?" she said under her breath. "Are you sure you're not trying to dump me in a creek somewhere?"

"Sounds promising but no. This is where I grew up. We're staying with my sister for the week-end."

The cab came to a stop in front of a quaint two-story home with green shutters and an old wooden fence. This was far from the swanky Atlanta home that Michonne envisioned Rick had lived in, but she had no room to complain, she put herself in this predicament. Rick climbed out of the car and began grabbing their suitcases out of the trunk. Michonne slowly followed.

"Now forewarning," Rick tugged at Michonne's large suitcase that gave him a hard time, "my little sister lives with her husband, and they have…"

"Uncle Rick, Uncle Rick!" Michonne was nearly knocked over by a young boy and girl racing to tackle Rick.

"Kids… they have kids." Michonne smiled unenthusiastically. Rick nodded. "Herschel, Madison, meet . . .Michonne."

"Michonne? Wow, that's a weird name." Rick's seven year old nephew had quite a way with words, just like his uncle.

"Uh, thank you? Nice to make your acquaintance. She put her hand out for a handshake."

Madison took her hand when it was her turn to say hello. "Michonne you're pretty."

"Aww, thank you Madison."

They began walking towards the house when all of a sudden a young woman with short brown hair appeared from the front door and onto the old porch. "Herschel, Madison, what did I tell you two about running into the street like that! Get in here!"

"Sorry mama!" the two said in unison, as they ran back into the house, the screen door slamming behind them.

Rick met his sister at the porch. "Hey Maggie." He gave her a giant hug.

"Hey Rick," she looked over his shoulder at the stranger looking nervously at her. "I wasn't expecting for you to bring company. Who's your friend?"

"This is Michonne, my fiancé."

"Your what!?" Michonne's ear drums almost burst at his sister's question. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. My brother hasn't brought home a woman since he was what, sixteen? Come here, it's so nice to meet you!" Maggie squealed giving Michonne a giant hug. As soon as Maggie released her, Michonne began smoothing back her bun and unwrinkling her cream sweater.

"Glenn! Daddy! Get down here! Rick brought home a woman."

"It's not that big a deal Maggie." Rick sighed rolling the suitcases in by the staircase. Maggie ran up the stairs as Michonne and Rick waited in the foyer. "Daddy, Rick's getting married!"

A young Asian man, presumably Maggie's husband, came around the corner to greet the pair. "Dude, you're getting married? Why are we just hearing about this?"

Rick had not come up with a lie yet, so he shrugged. "This is Michonne."

"Hi Michonne, where's Rick been hiding you all this time?"

"In the pits of hell with all the other demons." Rick smirked, satisfied by Michonne's deep scowl.

Glenn shook his head. "This guy is hilarious."

"Yeah, a complete riot," said Michonne. When they turned around Maggie was back down the stairs with an older man, spitting image of Rick, with more weight and stark white hair.

"So they tell me you two are getting married."

"Hi, Mr. Grimes, it's nice to meet you." Michonne offered her hand to shake.

"Wish I could say the same, but I don't even know you," he replied, looking at her hand as if she had sneezed on it.

"Don't be rude dad." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please in my own house."

"Well technically this is still my house. My house my rules," Rick growled.

"You son of a-"

Maggie quickly intervened. "Wow! What a great start. Glenn how about you help Rick and Michonne put the bags in their room and everyone else get washed up for dinner. It's almost ready."

"Uncle Rick, what's a fiancé? Is that like a friend?" Herschel asked.

"She is my friend, a friend that I like to kiss so I asked her to marry me so I could kiss her for the rest of my life." Michonne naturally jerked her hand back when she felt Rick's fingers brush against hers. She relaxed once she realized it was him keeping up the act. He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips.

Madison opened her mouth between bites of mashed potatoes to ask, "Mommy, can the neighbor's dog be my fiancé? I like when he gives me kisses." The little girl was confused as to why everyone at the table was chuckling. "What?"

"Sweetie you're only allowed to marry humans." Maggie chuckled.

Glenn added, "Also, kids aren't allowed to get married. Only adults."

"That's no fair!" Madison pouted as she rolled a pea around her plate with a fork.

"Don't play with your food baby. Eat up," said Maggie.

"Maggie this food is delicious." Michonne said, adding more vegetables to her fork.

Maggie smiled. "Thank you Michonne."

"Do you plan on cooking all by yourself tomorrow for Thanksgiving?" Michonne asked, simultaneously carving into the moist chicken breast.

"Heavens no. I am going to cook, but I'll have some help. You wouldn't mind helping out would you?" Maggie's green eyes brightened.

"You probably shouldn't let her touch anything but the salad." Rick said as he fought to keep peas and mashed potatoes in his mouth. Michonne reached underneath the table and pinched his thigh causing him to slightly jerk.

"I think I can handle myself in the kitchen just fine Rick."

"You sure about that there, Michelle?" Rick's dad did not even make eye contact with her as he spoke. "Most women that can cook are snatched up before the age of twenty-five. How old are you forty-three? Rick you better hurry and knock her up if you have any hopes of children."

Rick coughed, almost choking on his food.

Michonne frowned. "I'm only thirty-two, thank you. And it's Mi-chonne."

"Michonne, Michelle, same difference," the old man grumbled.

Herschel turned towards Glenn puzzled. "Dad, what does knock her up mean?"

Maggie's eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness. Herschel, Madison go get ready for your bath. I'll be in there in a minute."

"But dad didn't answer my question," Herschel whined.

"Go!" Maggie patted him on the butt as he slid down from his chair.

"Michonne where's your ring?" Maggie asked wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Oh, uh we had to get it resized." Michonne quickly lied.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Glenn asked.

"Well-"

"Uh-"

"Sounds like Ricky didn't set one. I'm surprised he proposed. We all know he likes to cut out of town when things get difficult. You'll have to tie a leash to him Mary."

The wooden chair scraping against the polished floors grabbed everyone's attention as Rick threw down his napkin and left the table.

"Proving my point once again." Mr. Grimes said nonchalantly.

Rick was not Michonne's favorite person in the world but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable as the talk at the table was becoming a little bit too personal. She could understand why he rarely came home. His dad was overbearing to say the least.

Maggie's normally warm smiled turned grim. "Daddy that's enough. Ever since mom passed, nothing but venom seems to spew from your lips. I understand you're grieving daddy, but we all miss her. You can't go around treating people like this, especially not your family."

"You don't get to lecture me little girl. I'm going to bed." Mr. Grimes slowly climbed the stairs back up to his room.

Michonne felt the need to shift the conversation. "Well, what I was going to say was that we've been so busy with work we haven't had the time to sit down and plan anything so we were thinking of just going to the courthouse."

Maggie shook her head. "Oh no, that's no way to do it. It's so impersonal. Besides we would really like to be included. Believe it or not, but dad would too. Rick has not been home in a long time so we feel like we miss the important events in his life. A wedding is a big deal. Oh my gosh, I just got the greatest idea! Why don't you have the wedding here! The family will all be here. We could have it in the backyard. It wouldn't cost a thing. I could plan everything for you. What do you say?"

Michonne hesitated. This was not quite what she planned but she had a hard time turning down the sweet woman's offer. "I need to see what Rick thinks first."

"Rick is easy-going. I know he'll say yes," Maggie chirped.

Michonne could not disappoint Maggie. Her ideas were already coming a mile a minute, so she nodded her head and agreed. "Sure Maggie, I'll tell Rick the good news."

Michonne was alone in the cozy bedroom. She showered and dressed in her pajamas quickly, unsure of when Rick would return. She sat up halfway in the bed as she read a book. Rick quietly stepped into the dim-lit room, and was startled to see his co-worker was still awake.

"Hey." He removed his cap and ran his hand through his curls.

"Hey," she responded softly, unsure of what type of mood he was in.

He began removing his jacket and hanging it up in the small bedroom closet. "I'm sorry for abandoning you at the table."

"No need to apologize. I get it. Is your dad always this charming or is it only because I'm here?" Michonne lips slightly tugged to one side, letting the book rest in her lap.

"My dad acknowledged your presence. So that in itself is a good thing." Rick said walking closer to the end of the bed.

Michonne slightly gasped as Rick pulled his sweater over his head. "What?" Rick paused with his arms mid-air.

"I wasn't aware that you were going to get undressed right here when there's a bathroom right over there." She pointed at the bathroom door.

"You can calm down, I'm not getting naked." He was down to a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Gosh Rick, were you born this cocky?" She folded her arms.

His eyes twinkled. "I'm going to take off my pants now, you think you can handle it?"

"Just turn around, I don't want anything accidentally falling out."

Even with Rick turned away from her, she placed her hands over her eyes. He calmly folded his clothes and placed them on the chair next to his small desk. "By the way, you look different."

"What do you mean different?" Michonne asked.

"I've never seen your hair like that?" Their eyes connected briefly when Michonne peered at him through her fingers and they both looked away.

"It's just down," Michonne shrugged.

"Yeah, well . . . it makes you look nicer."

"I don't know how I got this reputation of being mean. Before our assignment I never even spoke to you." Her voice became noticeably softer.

"That's it." Rick crawled along the floor, setting up a comfy pallet, as comfy as he could achieve on the hardwood floors. "We've worked at the same company for three years and you never spoke a word to me. I understand when I first came in I was only an assistant, but Negan kept giving me promotions and now we have the same position, but I feel like you never tried to treat me as your teammate at all."

"You work five years at a company, only to have a white man come in, and advance twice as fast as you do. You bust your ass all day, he jokes and plays games with co-workers all day and you tell me you won't be upset."

"Just because I'm friendly and socialize, doesn't mean I don't work."

"The fact is Richard, I could work my fingers to the bone but I'd still be second fiddle to you. All because of my skin color. So excuse me if I'm not laughing and giggling with everyone at the office or that I don't come to work and share what funny thing my cat did over the weekend."

"I knew you had cats!"

Michonne threw a pillow at his head. "I have A cat, not nine, you dickhead."

"I do hear you though. I guess I never really realized all you went through with the company."

"You should've tried to get to know me."

Rick sighed. "That's what I'm doing now." Silence fell between them. Him on his back, staring at the ceiling, her, scooched down into the sheets looking down at him. "So you have a cat. I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend."

Michonne smiled, "Obviously not. Not in the last four years."

"Wow, so does that mean . . ."

"Out of all the things to ask, we're going there already?"

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I just didn't want to assume. You've met my family today. What about yours? Where are you from?"

"I was born and grew up in South Africa. I have a little sister, she has three sons. She's also married. She's traditional, married young, had children, became a homemaker. Therefore I'm seen as the black sheep of my family. My mom and dad are still married. They were confused as to why I wanted to come to America and move to New York of all places."

"Same for my dad."

"Yeah, he didn't understand why your interest in being an editor would be a better move?"

"I had been thinking about taking a risk and leaving my job here in King's County for years, but it wasn't until after my mom died that I actually followed through with it. My dad was pissed. He still resents me for it to this day."

Michonne paused before asking, "May I ask how she passed?"

"Breast cancer. It went undetected for too long. By the time we found out, there was little we could do."

"I'm so sorry Rick." A tear rolled down her cheek. She thought it was painful living thousands of miles from her parents but she could not fathom losing one of them.

"It's okay. I've come to peace with it." He placed a hand underneath his head as he reminisced. "My mother, she was the life of any and every party. She liked to dance and talk with just about anyone. Everyone in King's County knew who she was. It felt like a special honor being her child, because everyone wanted my mom to be their own." Michonne listened, intrigued. "I grew up pretty shy. Maggie was the social butterfly of us kids." Even though Rick could not see her, she nodded. "Anyways, when my mom died I made a promise to myself to be more social, to carry on her legacy and her personality in a way."

"For an arrogant prick, that's really sweet Rick. Your mom would be proud of you." Michonne smiled.

"Yeah, well we should get some rest. Maggie starts her Thanksgiving Day prep early in the morning." Rick fluffed his pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Rick," Michonne sat back up and nervously played with her fingertips, "I almost forgot, Maggie wants to plan our wedding, and she wants us to do it this weekend." Michonne winced waiting for his reaction.

"Are you okay with that?" Rick asked.

"We were going to get married regardless." She shrugged.

"I trust Maggie. If we're going to do this may as well make it believable."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave me a comment, give me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all have absolutely been cracking me up in the comments about Papa Grimes. He's definitely a character and we'll see more from him later.**

* * *

"Mama I'm ready!" Madison announced as she walked into the kitchen full of women and a counter full of fresh vegetables waiting to be prepared. Maggie was proving to be a very organized person, having stations already set up before Michonne and Rick's Aunt Carol stepped in.

"Baby, can you help Michonne shuck the corn."

"What?" Madison scrunched up her face.

"Come here, I'll show you," Michonne smiled, and maneuvered the young girl to stand between her legs as she sat in front of a large basin filled with corn. "You want to peel the corn almost like a banana and pull off the green parts like this."

"Like this?" Madison pulled at another leaf.

"Yes, that's perfect."

Rick walked in the kitchen to grab another beer. He almost ran into the kitchen island seeing Michonne helping his niece. She looked like a natural. Michonne had the sleeves of a red crew neck rolled up. Her blue jeans were a stark difference from the tight black skirts she usually wore. His mind drifted to what she would look like pregnant, what type of mother Michonne would be.

Michonne temporarily left Madison to the corn as she went to the sink to grab potatoes. Rick purposely crossed paths with her. He stepped behind her so close that their bodies almost touched. Michonne naturally tensed, having never been so close to him before. She had to admit the clean scent from his shower earlier that morning and the scruff of his beard felt nice on her ear.

"Day two of looking not so mean. I'm impressed."

"Don't get too excited, my hair's not even down yet." She smirked, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail away from her face. He gently placed his hand on her hip and gave her a chaste kiss to her cheek. Carol and Maggie watched knowingly from their stations in the kitchen.

"Alright sailor, we've got a lot of work to do so move along," Carol urged.

If not for trying to hide her own face, Michonne could have sworn she saw Rick blushing as he retreated to the living room.

"Michonne don't worry about tackling those potatoes by yourself. Lori should be here soon." Maggie said.

"Oh, is that a cousin or something? Rick never mentioned a Lori."

Maggie held back a grimace. "She's a family friend."

"More like Rick's ex-fiancé. But we can go with that." Carol sipped a beer in between handling the cabbage.

"They haven't been together since their twenties. Michonne has nothing to worry about."

"I felt like Michonne should know, especially since she's the only other woman Rick ever brought home."

Michonne kept hearing her name go around the kitchen but she was distracted by the twinge of jealousy pulling irrationally at her thoughts. Why had he not mentioned he was engaged before?

The doorbell rang and none of the men got up as they glued to the couch. "The door's open!" Glenn yelled.

A mousy, brown-haired woman walked into the living room. She stopped, leaned over the couch to give Rick's dad a kiss on the cheek. Daryl stood and they hugged, Glenn did the same, and then she hugged Rick. Michonne paused her skinning of potatoes to watch the two interact. She could not hear what was being said, yet she was sure that was Lori. The lingering hug came off a little more than platonic.

The woman smiled brightly and looked Rick over. "Is that a beard? You look really good."

"Thanks," he replied nervously, taking back his seat next to Daryl.

"Hey Lori, you're just in time. We still need quite a bit of help." Maggie yelled from the kitchen. Lori turned her attention to the women and began walking their way.

"But before we do that," Carol grinned, "You should meet Rick's fiancé, Michonne."

"Huh?" Lori looked like she had been struck over the head with a boulder.

"Rick's getting married this weekend. Sorry we had no time for invites but as a close family friend you are obviously welcome to come, unless Michonne has a problem with that." Carol beamed.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lori I was just going to get to that. Lori, Michonne. Michonne, Lori."

Michonne quickly wiped her hands on her jeans in order to shake Lori's hand, yet was thrown off when the brunette went in for a hug.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a hugger," Lori chuckled.

"I noticed," Michonne said through a clenched smile.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. Excuse the shocked look on my face, but I had no idea Rick was getting married. How long have you two been engaged?"

"Not that long, but we didn't want to make a deal about a wedding." Michonne took the moment to take inventory of the woman before her. There was nothing exciting about Lori. Rick must have really been in love with her then because her looks did nothing to help her.

"And I told her that it'd be ridiculous not to with the family already coming down for the holidays. So, I'm planning it for them." said Maggie.

"Wow, that seems like a lot in such little time." Lori added.

"I think it's a step easier since I have experience planning me and Glenn's wedding."

"Well congratulations Michonne. Rick's a great guy."

"Michonne, you never told us, how did my brother propose?"

"Oh, that's an interesting story. Rick loves to tell it. Let me go get him." Michonne sauntered into the living room and sweetly tapped Rick on the shoulder. "Honey?"

"Yea, what is it? I'm watching the game."

"Honey I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead and talk, but don't do it in front of the T.V." Rick whined.

"Rick, Maggie is asking about how you proposed. This is your mess so you need to figure it out."

"It can't wait 'til later?"

"No, come on." She grabbed him by the forearm, pulling him into the kitchen as he peered back at the giant screen.

"Rick tell them how you proposed."

"One night we were watching a movie at my apartment and I got down on one knee and asked. She said yes. The end."

"Rick sweetie, you're so modest. That's not the full story."

"I hope not." Carol scoffed, as she continued to peel carrots.

"That morning Rick had over a thousand roses sent to my apartment. One for each day from the moment we met." Michonne made sure to make eye contact with Lori. "I tried to call him but-"

"But she had run her mouth the whole night before so I could stand a few hours without hearing her voice." Rick quickly grabbed her hand so she would not pinch him again.

"Anyway, he wasn't answering his phone so I got to work and looked for him. When I got to my office I saw he had left hand-written notes"

"With names of all the women I could've dated instead of her." She looked over and scolded him.

"Yea, I thought that was weird, but you know Rick. You could tell he took his time because the penmanship was immaculate. I kept looking for him to show up at work but he didn't clock in that morning. Instead he called me during my lunch break and told me to come outside. When I got down, there was a-"

"Horse-drawn carriage. I also stopped by the market before I got there and scored on some day old sushi. After that Michonne had the worst gas." Rick fanned his nose causing his young niece to laugh.

"But once I got all that out, the carriage took us to Rick's apartment. He already had my favorite love story on-"

"IT."

Seeing the kitchen full of scrunched faces, she quickly intervened. Michonne would make him pay later for being such an ass. "Oh yes, so many only see it has a movie about a clown torturing children but they overlook the story of love and friendship. Anyway he pauses the movie, gets on one knee and pops the question. I said yes, and that was that." Michonne ended the story slapping her hands down on her lap.

Rick gave her a smug smile, feeling accomplished in sabotaging what would have been an overly sappy story.

Carol chuckled as Lori responded with a perplexed look, "Wow . . . interesting."

"Yup. That's how it happened." Michonne slapped him harder than needed repeatedly on the back.

A couple of hours later and all the food was done before half-time. For some odd reason Michonne found herself guiding Rick to a seat next to her. She let out a thankful breath when Daryl took a chair next to Lori at the end of the long dining room table. It was hard enough trying to keep up the charade of them being in love, she did not want Rick slipping back by sitting next to his ex and exchanging old memories. Even though Lori was not sitting right in front of them Michonne still decided to ham it up, wrapping an arm around his back, smiling up at him between bites of food. By the end of the meal she was half out of her chair and onto his, cuddling him. She loved that he cooperated easily, leisurely wrapping his arms around her waist as they listened to Maggie giving them details of the wedding. She snuck in a sniff here and there, but stopped herself once she noticed she was nuzzling her head into Rick's chest.

Michonne was good and stuffed but before she could lay out from the itis Maggie suggested they play a game. "The Newlywed Game! Me and Glenn versus Rick and Michonne."

"Maggie that's cheating. Me and Michonne aren't even married yet," said Rick.

"Come on, you've known Michonne for a while now. You should know the answer to most of these questions. The only thing working against you is that you two haven't lived together."

"C'mon Rick, I think we got this." She moved to get up from their embrace and gave him a puzzled look when he hesitated to let her go.

"Sorry," he said, immediately releasing her. Meanwhile Carol helped set up chairs in the living room. Under Michonne's breath she added, "Plus it'll help us learn more things about each other."

"Okay kids," Carol started, "here's how the game will work. I'll ask you a question about your partner. Your partner will tell me whether your answer is correct or incorrect. The team with the most correct answers win. Oh and since I'm the host, my rules. For every wrong answer your partner gives, you have to take a shot of whiskey." Carol swirled the dark liquor around in the huge bottle, showing she had more than enough.

"My god, Carol finds any reason to drink." Rick shook his head.

"First question. This is for the men. Where did you first meet? Glenn?"

"Easy. Me and Maggie first met during a dorm party at college."

"Maggie is that right?"

She giggled, nodding her head profusely. "Yes, that's exactly right. Good job baby." She turned to her right to share a short kiss.

"Okay Rick, same question."

"I believe Michonne and I first met at work, right?"

"Yea, that's right." Michonne smiled proudly.

"Alright one point for each team. Next question. What is the first thing your partner would buy if they won the lottery? Glenn?"

"Maggie wants to have more children, so I would say a house."

"This is true." They shared another kiss in celebration.

"Okay two points for the Rhees. Rick?"

"If Michonne won the lottery she would buy . . . a house for her cats?"

"Rick what the hell?" Michonne covered her face in embarrassment. "I told you I have one cat!"

"Michonne, I really don't know. I had to make something up," he chuckled.

"What's the correct answer Michonne?" Carol began pouring a shot for her future niece-in-law.

"A private jet to travel in."

"Ooo, sounds like a good time." Maggie cooed.

"It's okay Michonne, Rick can redeem himself. We have three more questions in this round. The score is Rhees 2, Grimes 1. Glenn, who is Maggie's best friend?"

"Uhh, Madison?"

A grim expression crossed her face. "I do have a life aside from our kids. I love Madison, but no. Sam down the street is my best friend. How did you not know that?! We go to the farmers market together every Sunday." Maggie scolded.

"That would've been my second guess." Glenn shrugged guiltily.

"No point for you. Maggie drink." Carol said handing her a shot glass. "Rick, who is Michonne's best friend?"

He looked at her confidently before giving his answer. "Sasha."

Michonne's eyebrows slightly jumped in surprise. "That's correct," she smiled. She whispered to him, "I didn't think you knew that."

The game continued and the questions got harder round after round. Rick was able to answer fairly easily with deductive reasoning at first but faltered on questions centered around Michonne's preferences. Michonne on the other hand, seemed to know way more about him than he had anticipated. All that time at the office he and Michonne may not have talked, but she had definitely kept an eye on him. Even in her tipsy state she was able to answer his favorite color, his favorite food, and his favorite T.V. show with ease. To Rick and Michonne's benefit, Glenn struggled to remember relationship milestones which put them in a tie with Glenn and Maggie.

"Alright, the kids are asleep, so this is the last and more grown-up round. Glenn, what would Maggie say is the most physically attractive part on your body?"

"My legs. These rock-hard calves if we're being specific," Glenn said, rolling up his pant leg to show off his solid limbs.

Maggie giggled, "Yes, yes, you got it baby!"

"Rick, what would Michonne say is the most attractive part on your body?"

"My mouth?" His pitch rose in uncertainty. Michonne quickly swatted his arm.

"Ew." Maggie covered her ears, chuckling.

Michonne shook her head, looking at Carol. "No, his eyes. Pass me my shot."

"Glenn, what does Maggie usually wear to bed."

"I'm not drunk enough to hear this." Rick interjected.

"Oh, trust me, Maggie wears the most PG outfit invented. Flannel pajamas, final answer." Glenn slammed his hand down on the seat of his chair as if it were a buzzer.

"Babe, those pajamas are warm and cozy." Maggie folded her arms over her chest in argument.

"Yeah, and they cover you from your neck down to your toes. We're not getting frisky if I see those come out."

Carol burst out laughing. "Same question Rick."

He took a minute to think back to the silk pajama set he saw her in the night before. "Silk pajamas," he answered, running his hands together in confidence.

"I do wear silk pajamas when people are over, but I typically sleep nude." Michonne giggled.

Rick's head whipped towards her so fast he almost pulled a muscle. He swallowed hard, not wanting to give away their little game. "Well Carol said 'pajamas' I didn't know nude was an option."

Michonne looked up to the ceiling innocently as she tipped back another shot. Who was this woman sitting next to him? In all the holiday parties they had Michonne had never attended. He had never been around her drunk but he could not deny the fact that he liked how revealing it was making her.

He had to cross his ankle over his knee. Thoughts of Michonne sprawled across his childhood bed, hair free and naked kept running through his mind. The rest of the game Rick was in a haze. He was taking in all the information he learned about her. Michonne seemed like a real prize and he wondered why she closed herself off to people.

Just being around his family for a few days and he could tell they already loved her. She was smart, hard-working, witty, and absolutely stunning. His manhood ached beneath the tight confinement of his jeans.

They ended up losing by a couple points, but Rick was not upset. Instead he had other things on his mind. He had not got to talk to her privately all day. Glenn had turned up the music that was already playing in the background. "Never too early for Christmas music," he enthused.

 _Santa, Baby_ blared through the speakers, Rick would learn soon that it was one of her favorite Christmas songs. "Dance with me." Rick asked, holding his hand out towards her.

"Rick, I don't dance."

"I didn't say you had to do it well, just hold on to me."

Michonne felt like she was getting a glimpse of the southern charm others were used to. "Ok."

Rick placed one of her arms around his neck and the other he intertwined with his fingers, swaying them side to side.

"You're surprising me more and more this week-end. How did you know all that stuff about me?"

"Well when your name started going around as the new possible editor I began watching you. I needed to size up my competition so I'd watch to see who were close to at work, your work ethic etc. With that I found out trivial things about you."

"Like my favorite pizza topping and my favorite color."

"Exactly, without context it sounds stalkerish but I simply was gathering any information to my benefit. Guess I couldn't expect you to be as savvy."

Rick was beginning to learn that the straight-laced woman did have a sense of humor. "You're right, I'm nowhere near as smart and strategic as you, but that's why we make a great team. I give you the social connections that you need and you are the brains." She shyly looked down at her feet. "Michonne," he lifted her chin so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "I really wish I got to know you much sooner."

Michonne was thankful for her dark tone as her cheeks blushed. She was not sure if it was Rick making her feel warm and fuzzy or all those shots she took. "You know, you truly have beautiful eyes. Although I hated your guts, I couldn't deny your good looks." Michonne confessed with her head laying heavily on his chest as he continued to sway them side to side.

"Really?" He smiled amusingly. "Michonne you're drunk. I'm not sure if you knew this about yourself but you are quite the open book when intoxicated."

"I don't think I've let anything too embarrassing slip."

"No, only that you've stalked me for two years and you sleep in the nude."

"Oh yea, I did say that." Michonne chuckled. "And I did not stalk you!"

"Mhm, and you know what else?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you like me a little more than you care to admit."

"I do not." She smiled.

"Why were you being extra touchy earlier then? Either you're jealous of Lori or you really like my soap." Michonne had no answer for him. She covered her face in embarrassment. "Kiss me," Rick urged, "and if you feel nothing, I know it was all made up in my head."

Michonne stilled, Rick closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he felt her leave his embrace. When he opened his eyes, she was covering her mouth and already halfway to the bathroom.

"Fire in the hole!" Carol yelled, chuckling as Michonne sprinted past her.


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne woke up in a sweat. Someone had tucked her into bed. She was gracious to find the bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of water at her bedside. As she ingested the pill she noticed the house was fairly quiet; there was no more music coming from the speakers and not a voice could be heard.

Yet the soft notes of a piano pulled Michonne from Rick's bedroom. The crystal chandelier in the dining room was the only source of light as Michonne passed through the open entry of the kitchen, peeking her head around the corner. Mr. Grimes sat at the piano muttering and clearly frustrated, yet he kept playing the same five notes over. Michonne listened in, the tune sounded familiar but without the rest of the notes it was hard to figure out.

Michonne walked through the dining room and startled Mr. Grimes when she came to sit next to him on the piano bench. A nearly empty glass of whiskey sat in front of him.

"May I?" she asked.

"Eh," he grunted, placing his hands back in his lap.

Michonne slowly played the first five notes. She guessed the next two notes, and as if by muscle memory the song came to her.

She played with more confidence as the melody rang through the keys. Michonne slightly swayed, eyes closed singing the old song. "Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be my dream. My symphony, my own lover's theme." She continued on, "Ever and ever forever and ever . . ."

She heard Mr. Grimes rasp out, "My destiny, will follow you eternally."

Mr. Grimes jumped in, playing the low chord on the piano as she took over the high. They sung together, "La la la laaa, la la la laaa, la la la la laaa la la, la la laaa."

Rick knew his father to play notes here and there on the piano but it had been a while since he heard a whole song on the old piano, let along the old man singing. He stood peering at the kitchen's entryway as Michonne had done before, and peered around the corner to see his dad and Michonne playing and singing at the piano. His father was being nice to her. What a difference from what happened at the table the night before. Rick quietly trekked back to his bedroom, leaving the two to their sweet moment.

"Forever and Ever, Demi Roussos. A 70's Classic." Michonne smirked, stretching her fingers over a couple keys.

"You trained?" Mr. Grimes turned towards Michonne.

"No, I just had a grandmother that had a love for the art of piano playing. I learned everything I knew from watching her and then learned to play by ear."

"I knew you were a smart cookie. An even match for Ricky."

"You think so?" She asked.

"You're both smart but I can see you're more focused. But then on his side, he's more sociable. You two balance each other out. You don't wanna be the exact same. It makes for a dull relationship. But you two, you'll do fine together."

"Mr. Grimes-"

"-Call me Dave."

"Dave, don't take this the wrong way but if you think we're a good match, why have you been nothing but rude to me since we met?"

"I'm old!" Dave threw his hands in the air with hunched shoulders. "I can be rude without explanation." He said almost trying to convince her.

"No, no, no," Michonne smiled. "You're not about to get away with it. Especially not now that I know you can be nice."

Dave sighed. "You remind me of someone. An ex-girlfriend."

Michonne's eyebrows rose. "She was black?"

"She was black." Dave nodded matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Dave Grimes the rebel."

"I didn't date her to piss people off. I dated her 'cause she was a lot like you." Dave smirked. "Intelligent, focused, driven, and absolutely gorgeous."

"What happened? Wait, how did you even meet?"

"Me and the fellas used to go down to what they called back then, the 'negro club' on the weekends. We found out the music and dancing was way better there than anything they offered in King's County. We went so often we had a table reserved for us, and one night, she was there, on stage. Her name was Dominique. She wore her hair short and wavy with a white feather boa, and a sparkly silver dress. Believe it or not, but she sung even better than she looked. I was blown away. I had to talk to her." Dave's eyes glittered as he continued talking. "I asked her to dance with me. And it was then that I told her how beautiful she was and she ended up giving me her phone number. I called her the next day."

"You wasted no time huh." Michonne giggled.

"I sure didn't. I took her on a date to the movie theatre and from that day we were inseparable. We dated for almost two years. She told me she was tired of singing at the small club in Atlanta. People were making it big in New York and that's where she wanted to go. She wanted to be famous. Like I said, driven. She begged me to go with her, but a life in the Big Apple wasn't the life for me. I loved her dearly but I knew I was only going to make her miserable. I'm a small town guy, this is my home. I couldn't leave, but she did and it broke my heart Michonne."

Michonne reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The day before she left, she sung this song to me. I never saw her again. I was sad for a long time until Betty, my wife, showed up. Before then, I thought you were only allowed one love of your life but no, Betty was everything I needed and more. But you? You remind me so much of Dominique."

"Geez, you would treat her like this if you saw her again?"

"Yea I'm thankful for the life I have but that doesn't mean I can't be mad as hell at her for leaving me."

"You sound stubborn as hell."

"I tried to tell you, I'm old and stubborn."

"If that's what you want others to think, we'll go with that. But it's good to know you're a sweet, gentle man after all." She wrapped her arms around Dave's shoulder giving him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

Michonne tip toed back into Rick's room, careful not to wake him up. She saw his still body lying atop his pallet on the floor. She still had on her regular clothes from earlier so figured she would change into her pajamas to sleep comfortably. She stood by the bed, lifting her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra. She slid the silk pajama top over her head and started to unbutton her jeans.

"Why are you undressing in here when there's a bathroom right over there?" Rick familiar voice rasped out.

Michonne jumped, immediately placing her arms over her breasts. "Rick, why the hell did you let me tip toe in here if you were awake this whole time?"

"My eyes were clearly open. I didn't know what you were doing." Rick laughed.

"It's dark in here." Michonne gathered the rest of her clothing and stomped towards the bathroom.

"I wasn't complaining."

"Of course you weren't," she chided through the closed bathroom door.

Rick was not sure if she remembered his challenge from earlier. He was not too keen on letting another moment pass where he didn't tell her. In the same breath he did not want to scare her away. Maybe she was only able to ingest all his sweet talk while she was heavily intoxicated.

"You have a beautiful voice." He settled with that instead.

"Oh you heard us? I hope we weren't too loud." Michonne joined him on the floor, her legs folded in front of her.

He propped his head up on his elbow as he faced her. "No, I didn't see you in bed and figured you had went to get more water. Thank you for being nice to my dad. You really didn't have to. Especially after the way he's treated you."

"It's no problem. Although the circumstances are weird, it's been nice spending time with your family. I haven't spent the holidays with family in so long."

"Well you only had to put me in a chokehold for this to happen."

"Rick stop it, it hasn't been so bad." Michonne laughed.

He had enough. He had to take his shot. Rick sat up, startling Michonne in the process.

"It helps that you are very nice to look at."

Her eyes fluttered towards the floor, "Thank you," she said leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. She pulled back slowly, searching his blue eyes.

Her breath shortened as he leaned towards her. "Thank you Michonne." Rick placed his hand gently on her cheek, his own breath hitching in excitement as his lips joined with hers.

"Rick what are you doing? We're not a real couple remember?" Her eyes skirted over his face.

"We should be." His lips sucked at hers with need. She was embarrassed by the needy moan that left her mouth. She couldn't lie to this man and say she did not want him even if she tried.

They slowly fell back on their sides, kissing along the way like teenagers discovering each other's body for the first time. Ricks large hand reached underneath her top, leaving a hot trail as he massaged her stomach.

Michonne's body seemed to have a mind of its own as her leg swung over Rick's hip, pinning him to the ground as she straddled his lap. Her hands dragged up his torso as her hair fell like a waterfall over one of her shoulders. She met his eagerness, tasting his tongue with hers. His hands felt like they were everywhere dragging down her sides, grabbing her hips, squeezing her ass.

He groaned as Michonne sat erect atop him. Her hot center summoned his hard length. Rick licked his lips before sitting up and grabbing the thin strap on her shoulder and pulling it down slowly to place wet kisses. He started from the outer blade and moved closer and closer to the sweet spot on her neck. Michonne gasped, right below her bellybutton she felt a tugging and throbbing.

"It feels crazy to think that we used to not get along. I don't know what it is," he rubbed her back in large circles, looking deep into her softening eyes, "but I like you a lot Michonne. Let me make you feel good." He kissed the firm column of her neck, the love bites he gave her made her squirm yet he held her firm to his chest.

"I . . ." Words were getting harder to form as she felt her vagina pulsating.

"All you gotta do is say yes." Rick nipped at her agape lips.

"Yes." She moaned as Rick laid her down on the covers with a quickness, his body covering hers firmly.

He tugged his pajama pants down with ease, leaving him to focus on gliding Michonne's silk shorts down her lean legs. He was met with a lacy black thong. As he sat with his feet underneath him, he placed her leg over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her thigh. He then slid his body down so that he was eye level with her treasure chest.

His tongue met her before his lips did, giving her lower lips a juicy suck before releasing her.

"Oh… shit. Rick I don't know how quiet I can be." Her fingers traveled through his locks.

"You don't see me complaining," his voice came out raspy and deep. He barely gave her time to respond as he pulled her thong to the side and nipped and sucked at her lower lips once more.

"Oh my god," she gasped. He sucked her clit into his mouth, moving it in and out, encouraging her opening to pulsate simultaneously.

"Rick, Rick, oh my god." Her toes curled with delight, and her legs shook as she came all over his face.

He moved to lapping up her juices, creating the most enticing sound. "Put your leg up, just like that." He sat up and placed her leg over his shoulder once again, he wrapped the other leg around his torso.

He prodded at her opening, nice and gentle. He did not want to hurt her. Inch by inch she swallowed his rod and she was nice and snug. He held onto her shoulder and began stroking inside her.

"Damn Michonne," he groaned.

His speed increased, his orgasm was not too far off, yet he wanted to do this all night. Her breaths were loud in the room, not as loud as his testicles slapping against her wet opening. She rolled her hips forward repeatedly to meet his stroke. It was so damn hot. He bit his bottom lip in concentration.

He brought her leg off his shoulder and leaned on top of her, needing to kiss her. Their lips met sloppily, him choosing to slow down and enjoy digging her out like a spoon to melting ice cream.

"Mmm, I'm about to come." Rick said before giving her his tongue to suck on.

"Me too," she whispered. As soon as she said that he felt her vaginal walls clamping down on him. "Ugh Rick!" Michonne grabbed onto his back, panting in his ear as her orgasm claimed her. Rick pulled out at the last minute, dumping his hot seed into his hand.

"Wow." It was the last thing she remembered saying before falling in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The cool lick atop Michonne's breast woke her immediately. She woke up to a full head of curls swiveling in her line of sight. As she continued to awaken, her senses slowly came to her. Rick's hot mouth sucked and grabbed at her bare breast. She could feel the tingling sensation of her nipples pulling tight.

She moaned. "Rick, what are you doing?" She could not deny the smile that crept upon her face.

"I've been waiting the past half hour for you to get up. I got impatient." He moved to her other breast, licking and sucking at her skin. His body was warm and solid, making Michonne feel a type of way. Her legs naturally began to widen for him when-

 _Knock, knock._ "Uncle Rick! Mama said I have to knock before I come in. Are you and Michonne up?"

Rick let out a huff of air. "So much for that." He looked back towards the door before yelling, "Yes, what do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"We'll be right out!" Michonne laughed at the through the door conversation. Rick then slid to bed's edge and walked around proudly in the buff towards the closet. Michonne gasped. The room was dark last night she did not get to see what he was working with but she was impressed. She was assaulted by images of him fucking her something proper last night.

She could not believe the thoughts going on in her head. Rick was turning her on. The man she once believed to be her lazy, arrogant coworker had turned her on last night. This was supposed to be pretend but the way her core was pulling at her was undeniably real.

"Babe, if you don't get dressed Herschel is just going to walk right in here. You heard him, he already gave his courtesy knock. Take your time. I'll save a seat for you at the table." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. Michonne was damn near ashamed for whining that it was not long enough. As soon as Rick exited the room she sunk down into the covers, and sighed. Was she sprung already?

A notification sounded from her phone and she slid out the bed to find it abandoned on the floor. She was immediately pulled back to reality when she saw she had a new email from Negan. The big deal with Oprah was going to be a major factor in determining her viability for the editor-in-chief position. The email from Negan reminded her to get her paperwork sent to Aaron in HR as soon as possible, and in true Negan fashion ended with a foreboding 'Have a great weekend.' She only had a few more days until they were back at work, and needed to get her head in the game.

Michonne got dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans and gave her greetings to the family already digging into their meal. As promised, Rick had an empty seat next to him and for the first time she was nervous to be near him. She was fully clothed, yet she felt so naked. They were learning so much about each other, and she felt them both getting unreasonably attached. When she fixed her plate and sat down she noticed a package of sliced cheese sitting on a plate before her.

"What's the cheese for?" Michonne asked, completely puzzled.

"Your eggs," Rick said nonchalantly stuffing his face. "I noticed that Maggie made eggs and I remember you said you like to put sliced cheese on top instead of shredded."

Sliced cheese on a plate was going to be her undoing. That stupid grin invaded her face once again. She wanted to truly be happy and enjoy it, but the email that morning had reminded her that this was only a fairytale. Once the clock struck midnight her carriage would turn back into a pumpkin, her dress into rags, and her prince charming would disappear.

And boy did he fit the bill of prince charming. She looked to her side, capturing his wild morning hair, his curls springy and full of energy, just like his eyes. He felt her stare and smiled down at her. Without missing a step he intertwined their fingers together underneath the table and gave her a chaste kiss. He was going to have to stop kissing her like that.

"You may as well get that out of your system now," Maggie gestured between the two while balancing her eggs on her fork, "'cause after we finish eating, Carol and I are taking you to go get fitted for your dress. Rick, you, and Glenn need to go pick up your tuxes."

Michonne's eyes snapped open. Maggie had done such a thorough job in planning the wedding on her own that Michonne forgot they were having a ceremony. From what Maggie had already told her, the wedding would not be overly grand in size, but it was still unbelievable to think of Rick waiting for her at the bottom of the altar.

"And then we're keeping you separate until the ceremony, so thirty minutes Rick. That's it." Maggie warned sternly.

After they finished their meal Rick led Michonne out into the backyard. Maggie already had a local company there setting up chairs for the wedding and placing tables for the reception. They walked past the organized chaos and strolled towards the large oak tree that sat near the weathered wooden fence. Tied to the tree was an old wooden swing held up by two giant ropes. Michonne tried to relax but she felt nervous again, as if she were seeing him in a new light. Her unanswered questions about their future were getting in the way. What would happen once the year was up? The question felt like the elephant in the room.

"You're quiet," Rick remarked, his fingers intertwined once again with hers as they trampled through the wild grass.

"Huh, she snapped her attention towards him, "I'm sorry. Just thinking."

"I hope you're not regretting last night." He kept his face fixated on hers.

"No, no it's not that." She blushed, "Not to give you any more of an ego but it's actually quite the opposite. I enjoyed last night."

"Sounded like it," he smirked.

Michonne slapped him on the arm as he chuckled. "It probably shouldn't happen again though, I don't want it to confuse things."

Rick's face immediately fell. "Is this about Lori?"

"No, but I mean I was curious about that. Maggie told me you two were engaged, but what happened?"

He began pacing a small circle in front of her as he talked. "Growing up, Lori and I were best friends. Our mothers were best friends before we were even born. So naturally we did and went everywhere together. I don't even remember asking Lori to be my girlfriend in high school, she just was one day. It was expected for me to propose to her so I did. I had every intention of doing so, but when my mother died I realized that I needed to go for what I really wanted, and that's why I ended up moving to New York. I had to at least try to succeed in being a book editor. Lori wasn't trying to go. And of course, I hated losing a best friend. It was the first thing I did for me."

"If she would have went, do you think you two would be married now?"

"I used to think about it. But no. I think Lori would have been miserable and we would've grown apart." He looked off into the distance. "Look Michonne, I can guarantee you there are no unsettled things with Lori. We're not all of a sudden going to rekindle our love like some romantic movie. We've grown up and moved onto other things. You don't have to worry about her. My only focus is getting to know you."

Michonne blushed. "Me, your soon-to-be immigrant wife?" She aligned herself atop the tree swing and lifted her feet from the ground.

"You've got it."

"If I would've known you were this sweet, I would've blackmailed you a long time ago Rick."

"See, there you go." He shook his head grinning. They continued casual conversation, Rick giving her information about family members that had rsvp'd and would be showing up for the wedding tomorrow.

"Michonne!" Maggie yelled from the back porch with Carol at her side. "Meet us at the car."

"Okay, I'm coming!" She hopped down from the swing and began to trudge towards the house when Rick gently pulled her back by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"You heard your sister. I gotta go."

He tugged his hat down and scowled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He pulled her body right up to his chest, leaving no space between them. "You know what I want."

A shiver ran down her spine. She sweetly leaned forward and gave his soft lips a peck. He squinted and licked his lips. "Don't be a tease Michonne," he warned huskily. "Kiss me like my wife would."

Michonne cradled the back of his head in her palms, allowing Rick to snake his arm around her body. He squeezed her and threaded his fingers into her loose locs as he deepened the kiss. His tongue searched her mouth and she melted against him. She felt a hand travelling down to squeeze her ass. She immediately pulled away from him, her blood pumping furiously.

"You're going to get me into trouble. I'm not leaving your sister and aunt waiting."

"Ten more minutes?" Rick smiled wickedly, refusing to lose the touch of her hand.

"No," she giggled.

"Five?"

"I'll see you at the altar Rick." She smirked over her shoulder as she made her way back to the house.

* * *

"Maggie I don't know about this one. It seems very . . . traditional."

"Michonne, we want to see it anyway. It may look better on you than on the rack."

Michonne frowned at the long-sleeve lace gown that hung up against a stack of three other dresses in her try-on pile. She had already tried two that were not to her taste, but Maggie insisted that this one was her favorite.

Her sales associate had introduced herself earlier as Rosita and told her she was there to help Michonne find her final choice so that the seamstress could fit her. Rosita gathered the dress up in her arms and directed for Michonne to lift her own above her head so she could help slide the dress down her body.

"Michonne, hate to say it, but I think Maggie was right. This one looks way better on you than it does on the rack."

"Really?" Michonne questioned. She twirled around to view herself in the 360 mirror. The embroidered white lace gleaned against her mahogany skin. The sweetheart neckline gave her a tasteful amount of cleavage and still a traditional fit for their southern wedding.

"This is perfect on you. You should go out and show your family."

Michonne paused. In the short time that she knew them Maggie and Carol were the closest thing she had to actual family. Maggie planned a whole wedding for her, for free. For a fake marriage at that. Michonne's stomach began to churn. Just how upset were they going to be once they found out that her and Rick's marriage was a fake?

Rosita opened the door of the dressing room and Michonne rounded the corner, the lace tail gliding behind her.

"Oh my goodness Michonne!" Maggie hopped to her feet, tears springing in her eyes. "Rick is going to love this!"

Carol smiled, "You look very beautiful Michonne, however, it's your decision. What do you think?"

Michonne spread her hands down the lap of her dress. Still astonished by how she looked. Her thoughts wandered to Rick, all dressed up and smiling at her in front of a priest. "I think this is the one." She beamed.

"Really?" Maggie squealed. Michonne nodded. "I can't believe my brother is getting married."

Michonne's eyes began to water. The thought of losing his family's trust bothered her. This was all her fault.

Rosita held the dressing room door open for her again. Michonne entered, her voice wavering as she asked, "Rosita, is it okay if I get a minute alone?"

"Of course, just press that button when you need me." She pointed to a doorbell shaped button near the mirror.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Michonne sat on the dressing room bench. She used the back of her hand to try and cease her tears. She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. She forgot to put in on the charger and only had ten percent battery, yet Rick had sent her texts all morning.

 **I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful today.**

 **Dad has been singing and playing the piano again.**

 **I know you're busy, I just wanted you to know that I miss you**.

Her heart melted and more tears spilled as she rushed to send him a text back.

 **Rick you're so sweet to me. I don't even deserve it.**

 **No, I don't deserve you.**

She was going to ruin him. He was such an amazing man and had such an amazing family. She felt shameful for putting him through this.

 **Are you sure you want to marry me? You barely know me.**

She heard a knock at the door and Rosita's voice came through the slits of the door.

"Michonne, our seamstress is only going to be here another hour. Let me know if you're ready to get fitted."

Michonne hastily wiped her face and sniffled, throwing her phone back into her purse. She cleared her throat and yelled, "Yes Rosita, coming right out."

The rest of the day Maggie and Carol chauffeured Michonne around town to complete her look for the wedding. She went to the salon and chose a high bun with cascading ringlets. Her make up, a shimmering gold eyeshadow, light blush, and plum lips. They got to the jeweler and Michonne picked out a pearl and jewel studded necklace. While preoccupied, looking at bracelets through the display glass, Michonne was tapped on the back.

"A gift from the groom." Carol beamed as she held out the champagne colored box between the palms of both her hands.

Michonne gasped. "What?"

"Rick was able to get it rushed to the house before the wedding." Michonne slowly placed a trembling hand over her open mouth. She gently grabbed the box and snapped it open. A bright pear-cut diamond shined atop a silver band.

"Oh my goodness." Michonne whispered. "It's beautiful."

Michonne remembered lying to Maggie days ago about having an engagement ring. Rick must have went out and bought one to make sure she had one for the wedding. Michonne immediately grabbed for her purse. She pulled out her phone to send a text and when she pushed her home button she realized it was dead.

"Crap!" Michonne said through her teeth. She had to put a stop to this. Rick was getting too far in over his head, lying to his family, spending money on gifts. It was too much. She looked back down at the ring box in her hand.

"Maggie, can I use your phone?" The green eyed woman could see the worry on Michonne's face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Rick."

"Oh no you don't. A part of the tradition, you're not supposed to talk to the groom the night before the wedding either. You're not about to hop on the phone getting cold feet. It's bad luck."

Michonne sighed. "Come on, when we're done here we'll go grab something to eat. You need to relax."


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne sat at the round table in the dark lit room. Beer and chicken wings could be smelt in the air and the venue resembled an old club. "So something is telling me this isn't a regular restaurant," Michonne said, eyeing the stage that protruded from the front of the room.

"Well they do have food here." Maggie responded suspiciously. "There'll be some entertainment to go with your meal."

"Yea, you needed to relax, so sit back and have fun." Carol added.

"Ladies take your seats. The show will begin in five minutes."

"Show?" Michonne questioned, knowing she was in for some sort of surprise as Carol and Maggie giggled.

"Oh yea, you're going to need this." Maggie pulled a lace headband out of her bag with the title Bride at the top.

"Alright ladies, you are in for a treat. We've got a crowd favorite ready to put on an amazing show tonight. You know the house rules, hands stay above the belt, nothing less than dollar bills, and please, whatever you do, have a good ass time. Now put your hands together for Mustang Merle!"

"Mustang wha-?" As soon as Michonne turned around she saw what could only be described as a hillbilly in a bunny speedo and bowtie. "You've got to be kidding me." Her mouth was held agape as she looked across at Maggie and Carol hooping and hollering at the trainwreck on stage. Carol began digging in her purse, pulling out crumpled dollar bills and waving them over her head luring the stripper nearer.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Michonne plopped onto her guest bed. The day had truly exhausted her with so many emotions running through her head. Rick had completely surprised her with being such a stand up fiancé, she could not even compare. What had she done for Rick other than threaten his job, force him to marry her, and get him involved in a tangle of lies? She had to get out of there, for his sake.

Michonne pulled out a laptop and searched for the soonest flight out of Atlanta to New York. The air seemed to thin in the room as she scrolled down a list of flights, her fingers fumbling over the mouse pad. She knew Rick would be hurt but she knew he would be too blinded to let her go. She had to go. Matter of fact, she would take the quickest flight back to New York and file her paperwork as quick as possible and hope for the best. She should have done that in the first place.

"2:12 AM, Okay that gives me time to pack and get a cab to the airport." She purchased the ticket and moved quietly through her room aiming to not wake up Carol or Maggie, fighting back tears as she packed all her things.

* * *

She rolled her suitcase through the quiet airport with a swiftness, her eyes red and puffy from her excessive crying and lack of sleep. She made her way to the line of awaiting passengers. Michonne looked out at the moon shining alone in the dark sky. Alone. Was she ready to go back to being alone? This weekend she had been surrounded by people at every turn, and contrary to her expectations, she enjoyed it. Kids running around the house, Dave grumbling about something first thing in the morning, Maggie going back and forth with Carol, and then there was Rick. This wonderful surprise of a man. She wallowed in the blue of his eyes, the way his curls flopped about his head right after hopping out the bed, the way he gently caressed her fingers when they held hands, his depth, his honesty.

"Next please," the grumpy blond, with a tight ponytail summoned her forward. "Passport or ID?"

Michonne fumbled through her tightly packed bag. "Shit," she thought to herself. Lip gloss and crumpled receipts tumbled to the floor as she pulled out her wallet, handing her ID to the TSA agent. The woman studied the card closely, reaching down to the walkie on her chest to announce, "I'm going to need security up front."

"What?" Michonne panicked. "No, no, no, I just flew in to Atlanta a couple days ago. I just need to make it back home."

"Ma'am, I need you to step aside. We're just going to have someone check your documentation. Standard procedure."

A man appeared from around the corner with a crisp tucked-in white shirt, black pants, and a belt full of gadgets and gizmos.

Michonne held tighter to her purse. "Why does that man have handcuffs? Is that standard procedure?"

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down and follow him behind the curtain."

"Can I make a phone call?"

"Once I'm done with the inspection you can make as many calls as you want."

Michonne sighed, she was sure she would miss her flight.

* * *

Michonne thrummed her fingertips on the cold steel table, her heel tapping nervously below. The conclusion of the inspection was that her U.S. citizenship status had expired, yet since it was the weekend and the immigration office was closed, she had to have someone come and vouch for her. She could not travel until her status was cleared. Michonne had embarrassed herself. Rick was the first person she called, crying hysterically on the phone with words spilling out her mouth a mile a minute through rushed gasps.

She knew she would have to explain herself once she got there. Here he was, Prince Charming, and in true Cinderella fashion she had ran away in the middle of the night. Anger. It was the only realistic reaction she could expect. She broke his trust, and now she expected him to come save her.

Light streamed through into the dark small room and the sight of the door flying open and slamming against the wall sent Michonne scooting away from the table. "I don't care. I need to see my fiancé now!" Rick paused in the doorway once he saw his beautiful princess. "Michonne," he exhaled, moving quickly to kneel beside her and pulling her into a tight hug.

She hugged him with equal pressure. "Rick I'm so sorry."

Just then the strict blond security guard from earlier came bolting down the hallway, almost sliding past the doorway once she caught sight of Rick. "Sir, you need to give us your proof of identification before we let you back here. If I have to chase you again, you'll be leaving in handcuffs." As she spoke, Rick held on to Michonne's face with both hands, his concerned eyes searching hers. "Are you ok?" He asked catching his breath. Michonne's eyeballs veered over his shoulder at both security guards impatiently waiting on Rick to address them. "Rick you should probably answer the lady." Rick sighed, pulling his wallet from his back and tossing it behind him. His eyes never left Michonne. "Everything you need should be in there, but I'm not leaving until she goes with me."

The disgruntled security picked his wallet up from the floor and exited the room shaking her head. "Rick I'm so sorry."

"What . . . happened?" Rick sighed. "Everything was fine yesterday, what happened?"

"I-I, I got scared. We were lying to your family and then your family took me in. I couldn't stand you at first but then I really started to like you. A lot. In fact it surprised the hell out of me. I felt like you were starting to feel the same and it started to become confusing. I wasn't sure what was real and what was a conjecture of the agreement. I didn't want to trick you into something."

"Michonne you weren't tricking me into anything. I knew what this was when I agreed. Granted, my feelings for you did change, but that made the deal even sweeter. I need you to marry me, because I would love to date you." Rick smiled as he placed a stray lock behind her ear. "What do you say?"

"What happens when we get back to work?" Worry was written all over Michonne's pinched eyebrows.

"I'm your husband, you're my wife. Simple as that." He took her hand in his. "This is real for me. I want it to be real for you too."

* * *

Wind whipped through Rick's curls as he travelled down the lonely road in his father's beat up old truck. As soon as he got Michonne's call he had swiped the keys from the end table at the house without asking. He did not want to disturb the rest of the house at such a late hour. The truck squeaked and squawked, every bump in the road could be felt. The air conditioning had stopped working years ago and one of the windows was stuck open, yet Dave's old truck was reliable as can be. Rick remembered getting through some of the toughest decisions of his life in that truck as a teenager.

Rick reached over and slid his hand over Michonne's, interlocking his fingers in hers. Her brown eyes glowed in the moonlight. "I won't tell anyone what happened. You won't be able to explain this to our family without giving up our whole agreement. Let's keep it between you and me, agreed?"

"Rick, I'm tired of lying." Her voice soft like a wilted flower.

"I know sweetheart, and if you want we can still tell the truth, but not until you're in the clear with your citizenship. I can't risk it."

"Rick are you sure?"

Rick sighed and slowed down the truck as he rode through a grassy plain. Michonne bounced around in the front seat. "Where are we going?"

"You think too much," he rasped. Rick brought the car to a complete stop under a large oak tree.

"For a smart woman, you second guess yourself a lot. What are you so afraid of?"

Michonne silently stared out the window until she was ready to confess. "That you'll change your mind and leave." She looked at him, tears fresh in her eyes.

"Michonne I've had every opportunity to run. Hell, you damn near got deported at the airport and yet I'm still here." He turned to cradle her faced in both his hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

Michonne startled Rick, fumbling hastily onto his lap, her lips connecting with his. Rick groaned. He missed the warm feel of her body next to his. Michonne's tongue dipped into his mouth and greeted him with fervor. His hands squeezed her hips with need as she ground her hips into him. "Make love to me Rick," she pleaded in a faint whisper. She began unbuckling his belt. "Michonne baby… fuck, wait. We shouldn't do this right now."

"Why not," she asked rubbing on his chest.

"I don't want any part of you thinking that I'm with you just for the sex," he chuckled.

Michonne smiled. "Okay, fair enough. Take me back to Carol's."

* * *

Maggie quickly peeked out the window curtain as the rest of the wedding party settled in their seats below in the backyard. Rows of white chairs were connected with giant yellow silk bows. The yard was covered in white lilies and the tables off to the side were covered in crisp white tablecloths, and yellow accentuated marble centerpieces.

"Michonne you look absolutely gorgeous." Maggie stood nearby as Michonne was getting the finishing touches put on her make-up.

"Maggie I can't thank you enough. Everything looks so beautiful."

"You're family now. No reason to thank me. I'm so excited for you and Rick."

"Are you trying to sabotage me and have me ruin my make-up?"

Maggie chuckled, "No, I promise I'm not. I'm just glad to have a sister." She grabbed her hand and squeezed lovingly. "Oh, and before I forget, this is from Rick."

She reached over to the vanity behind Michonne and handed over a gold envelope with her name inscribed on the front. "I'm going to make sure everyone is ready downstairs and then I'll have Dad come back up to get you okay?"

"Yea, thanks Maggie."

"Alright, you're all done Michonne," the make-up artist told her as she held up her brush and stood back to admire her work.

"Thank you Sophie, can you give me a minute alone?"

"No problem."

Michonne waited until she heard the click of the door closing to open the envelope. She pulled the thick white card with his endearing handwriting. The note read:

 _I know to you this is just a way to get your green card, but we made a deal. As long as you're my wife, I'm going to treat you as such. I know I'm not perfect and I still have a lot to learn about you, but you excite me, and I don't mean just in a sexual way. You come to work early every morning, looking mean as hell, ready to dominate in any argument, and people are scared of you, but believe it or not I've always admired you. People don't even realize you're this sweet, goofy woman with a kind heart that secretly has a soft spot for kids and cranky old men. I feel like I get so much from you and every day I'm with you I'm going to get even more, and I don't want that to stop. So please, trust me._

-Your Husband, Rick

Knock, knock. "You ready sweetie?" Michonne attempted to wipe the smug grin from her face as Dave's gentle voice came through the door. "Yes Dave, come in."

The short man waddled up next to her in his nice blue suit. "Let me see those shoes really quick."

"What?"

"C'mon, let me see them," he insisted. Michonne lifted the hem of her dress to show silver studded heels. "Alright, you passed. Just wanted to see if you had on running shoes or not."

"Dave," she giggled. "That's not funny." She looped her arm in his and headed through the doorway.

"I told you about Dominique running off to New York. I'm not letting you run off unless you take my sappy son back with you. I figured you got cold feet last night. I noticed my keys had moved from last night, but as bright and cheery as Rick was this morning I knew you two had worked it out."

"Nothing gets past you Dave. Should I be scared? I feel like one day you're going to randomly tell me you used to work for the CIA or something."

He patted her hand and chuckled, "In due time."

Once downstairs, Dave walked Michonne down the aisle without a hitch. The small audience of family members oooed and awwed as the wind swept back Michonne's stunning dress. Michonne locked eyes with Rick and when she reached him, the first thing she mouthed from beneath her veil was, "I trust you." The pair never broke eye contact as they exchanged vows. Rick supplied her with a more than healthy kiss and the event workers quickly transformed the entire backyard into the reception area.

Michonne laid her head against Rick's chest as he swayed them from side to side. As expected his family took pictures of the pair as they relished in their first dance, yet Rick only had eyes for Michonne. He tapped her back to get her attention. "I'm glad you decided to trust me Michonne. I gotta get something off my chest." She looked at him puzzled, but her arms never fell from his shoulders.

"What is it Rick?"

"I know just last night you said that you were scared that I would leave, but baby I'm in love with you, and I don't care if that makes me sound crazy after just a couple days but-"

"It doesn't," she interrupted, she fell fast into the deep blue pools sparkling down at her. "I love you too Rick."

"Yea?"

"Yea . . . I didn't realize it until last night." She bit her bottom lip in slight embarrassment.

"Is that why you were all over me?" Rick smirked.

"Maybe," her blush deepened right before yawning into the crease of her own elbow.

"Babe, the night's just started."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well then I'm really sorry because I don't plan to let you get much sleep tonight either."

"Rick!" Michonne squealed hoping none of his family were reading their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Late morning?"

"Hmm?" Rick was brought out of his reverie, slowly sipping from his cup of coffee eyeing his wife as she sauntered across the office. Her long locs cascaded down her shoulders, red lipstick fresh, her black heels nicely polished. The only thing askew was the line of wrinkles gathered at the hem of her pencil skirt.

"What'd you say?" Rick sat atop the edge of his desk, with his foot resting in his chair.

If Daryl had a bowl, he could've held it under Rick's mouth to catch all the drool. "I said late morning? Michonne is never late. She didn't clock in this morning until damn near fifteen minutes after me. You're already a bad influence on her." He chuckled and shook his head before sipping from his own coffee mug. "I still can't believe you got married to your own competition. Things are going to get real interesting once Negan announces the changes in the office line-up today."

"Nah, me and Michonne discussed it. We'll be happy for the other no matter what he decides."

"That's what you say now. Wait until Michonne is ordering you around to make your deadlines."

"Michonne bossing me around is the least of my troubles. I trust her." Rick turned his body askew to place his coffee cup on his desk. He shifted to get his laptop situated and his work started.

"Dude you've got something on your ear." Daryl tugged his ear to get a better view behind it.

Rick slapped his hand away, already cognizant of what it could be. "I've got it." He vigorously rubbed his thumb across the back of his ear.

"You didn't!?" Daryl gasped. Rick smirked "I'm not admitting to anything." He rubbed the back of his ear and took a giant gulp of coffee as he sat in his chair.

" _Rick this is crazy," Michonne giggled as she followed her husband's lead crawling into her own back seat parked at the abandoned top floor of their job's parking garage. "What if we get caught?" She allowed Rick to slide her pencil skirt up her thighs as she climbed onto his lap._

" _It's 6 am. This parking garage doesn't get full until noon. No one's coming up here."_

" _But what if security-" She stated as he released her hair from its neat bun._

" _You think too much my love." He sucked on her neck immediately went to work unbuttoning her blouse._

" _Rick," she gasped. He was heating up a fire that she was not able to contain. "We already made love this morning."_

 _His breaths were short and heavy. "I know but you look so damn good. I don't think I'll be able to resist for the next eight hours. Give me ten minutes."_

Michonne walked past again, returning towards her office. She felt her husband's eyes on her and reluctantly looked over to see a goofy grin on his face. She brushed a loc behind her ear before softly giggling to herself. Daryl looked back and forth between the pair in disbelief.

* * *

Earlier that morning Michonne had dropped her proof of citizenship and copy of her marriage license off to Aaron in HR. So she was a bit unnerved when Negan called her to meet in his office once again. She knew he wanted to hear about the Oprah deal but even with a promise to get back with her on Monday, she had not heard a thing back from Oprah's agent yet.

Michonne rolled her neck from side to side and took a deep breath before pulling Negan's office door open. What she did not expect was to see her husband already there, in a seat.

"Michonne," the large man expounded, "I'm taking it that the holidays treated you well. You look refreshed."

"I can't say that the time away was the least bit unpleasant." She hesitantly took the empty seat next to her husband. She tried to appear to have her usual air of confidence, however Rick could not help but notice her fingers nervously thrumming on top of her armchair. He leaned forward and reached for Michonne's hand, caressing and soothing her slender fingers with his own.

Negan took an interest in the action. "Also, congratulations on the wedding you two."

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

"You two make a great partnership and for that reason I want to capitalize on that." Negan smiled like he was concealing a million dollar plan. Michonne's eyebrow piqued. "Rick in the three years you've worked for me you have delivered solid work, you are respected here by your coworkers, an all-around reliable guy. For those reasons I'm making you senior editor."

Michonne quickly looked to her husband and squeezed his hand in assurance that she was okay, but Rick could read the disappointment all over her face.

"Negan," Rick cleared his throat, "I think you've got it all wrong."

"Oh," Negan questioned. "How so Grimes?"

"Michonne's work ethic is like no other. It would be foolish not to give her the promotion she deserves. She is arguably the best damn editor this place has, even better than myself." Michonne's heart practically leapt out her chest at his words.

"I know." Negan responded matter-of-factly.

"What?" Rick was puzzled.

"Michonne is a great editor, but she's an even better saleswoman. I'm making her our new marketing and sales manager. Not only is she smart as a whip, but she knows how to make a good argument and I need that for someone that's going to sell our company against the big competitors. Oprah was very impressed with Michonne, and because of that we were able to close the deal."

"Really!?" Michonne's eyes widened with excitement. Her hand was now held tightly over her chest, calming her heart beat.

"Yep, her agent called this morning. Congratulations."

"Negan this is amazing!" She hopped out of her seat to run behind her boss's desk and give him one of his own bear hugs. Knowing it was out of her character, she cleared her throat, quickly smoothed back her hair and the wrinkles in her skirt and returned to her seat.

Rick was still in shock that the offer had gone through. He knew that meant that business would be booming like never before.

"As I was saying before you tried to dissuade me of your promotion Grimes, with you and the Mrs working together I know she won't allow you to turn in any crap work, as well as handling business affairs for me. You on the other hand will help Michonne to loosen up and be more personable. You two complement each other's strengths and weaknesses very well." Negan looked between the pair. "What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Rick quickly closed Michonne's office door as he entered the room behind her. Michonne grabbed her husband's hands and jumped up in down like a teenager that just won her heartthrob's concert tickets.

"Rick, I can't believe this." Not a tooth was hidden in her wide smile. "You senior editor and me over marketing and sales? Could this get any better?"

"I never knew my life would get better after being black-mailed into marriage."

Michonne playfully slapped him on the arm. "Hey, no take-backies."

"I wouldn't trade you for the world. You are simply amazing." His eyes shined as he slowly backed Michonne up until her bottom bumped the edge of her desk. The framed picture of them on their wedding day slightly wobbled. "I love you Michonne." He nestled her head between both his hands.

Michonne leaned back to look in his eyes sweetly. "I love you too."


End file.
